


What Will Become of You?

by PoisonLillies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Sibling bickering, Smut, So much angst, Threats, Torture, Ugh, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping, mental issues, seriously, smut?, this "relationship" is bad news
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonLillies/pseuds/PoisonLillies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Pines never meant to hurt anyone with the deal he made. But, as fate would have it, it ends up hurting the closest people in his life.<br/>Dipper Pines only ever wanted to enjoy his life and explore the little town of Gravity Falls. But his life never went the way he wanted it to before. Why would now be any different?<br/>Mabel Pines never wanted anything to come between her and her twin. But fate never foresaw that to become true.<br/>What will become of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I'd like to apologize in advance for this story.  
> I'm definitely going to regret ever coming up with this idea *sighs*.  
> I will be sure to give you guys a heads up on questionable topics that definitely WILL come into play in this story.  
> I will hurt my babies in ways only a caring mother can, but it will be (hopefully) worth it.  
> Again, sorry for everything I'm about to do to ALL characters in this fic.  
> ON TO THE SHOW!

     Stanford Pines didn't plan on summoning a demon that day, but there he stood, in the pouring rain, drawing a summoning wheel with cheap chalk. He knew of only one demon who would even consider helping him. For a price that is. His name was Bill Cipher, a powerful dream demon, the strongest one that Stan had ever encountered.

 

     Stan couldn't count on all his fingers and toes why he hated this demon as much as he did, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Finishing the final ruin in the wheel, he stood and checked it over for any flaws. Once he was completely satisfied, he turned and grabbed the plastic bag from behind and withdrew five candles. Four black, and one white. He placed them accordingly so that the white was at the peak of the star, and lit them with a small match.

 

    Carefully, he stepped out of the wheel, making sure he didn't disturb any of the lines, and then reached into his pack pocket and took out a silver knife. He placed the tip of the blade on the junction between his thumb and he index finger in his left hand, and messily cut a line across his palm. Blood beaded and streamed out of the wound, leaving trails of red behind them. He placed his hand above the center of the five-pointed star and squeezed a few drops of blood in the wheel. The blood sizzled on contact with the ground, giving Stan the signal he needed in order to continue the process.

 

     He hesitantly took a black, leather-bound book from his front pocket and flipped to a page where a pure black triangle marked the middle of the page. Smaller, but not any less black, triangles danced around the boarder of the two pages, between each one were words of warning written in blood-red ink. Surrounding the larger triangle were Latin incantations specifically chosen to summon this demon. With a deep inhale, Stan began to chant.

 

_"Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!"_

 

       As soon as the chant left his mouth, the flames on the candles blazed and grew to great heights, making the wax melt at an alarming speed.

 

_"Triangulum, entangulum. meteforis dominus ventium. meteforis venetisarium!"_

   Stan's eyes began to glow a brilliant blue as the phrases fell past his lips. The world slowly lost its vibrant colors, turning into a mono-toned version of itself. The flames suddenly blew out, leaving the world in an inky blackness, when a loud crack sounded in the still air, echoing deep into the forest. Stan fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath, and looked up to see the demon he dreaded seeing again floating in the middle of the wheel.

 

      The glowing yellow triangle floated casually, as if he were lounging on a chair, checking his black, claw-like nails. "Hello Stanley." The boredom in the demon's voice was evident, making it sound like he had something better to do. Stan growled, stood up shakily and looked sternly at the demon, “ _Nobody_ calls me that anymore, Cipher.” Bill scoffed “Like I care what other humans _actually_ call you.” His one eye then looked directly at Stan and immediately narrowed it, confusing Stan. "What? What are you looking at?" he asked. "Nothing, nothing." The demon answered, "It's just... you look-" he paused, as if he were wondering what word would work best, "different." he finally decided. Stan looked at Bill with a expression of utter confusion, his brow furrowed and his mouth slightly agape.

 

     "Well," Stan started, "You haven't  _really_  seen me in roughly-" He stopped.  _How many years has it been?_ "Eighteen." The demon supplied, he then waved his hand dismissively. "And that's not it. You're a little... blurry too." The demon began to squint again when he snapped his fingers and pointed at Stan, yelling "That's it!" Bill snapped his fingers a second time and a pair of familiar black glasses appeared in front of the demon's eye. "There we go! That's  _much_  better!" Stan, recognizing the glasses immediately, took several steps backwards, his breath trapped in his lungs. Bill started laughing at the way Stan reacted. 

 

     After a good five minutes, the demon calmed down enough to stop laughing and look directly at the human before him. "Oh boy!" Bill exclaimed cheerfully, "I really got you there, didn't I Stanley?" Stan, not fully recovered, closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. Exhaling, he opened his eyes and looked at the demon with an expression of hatred. "Enough Cipher!" Stan growled, "I have a deal to make with you." At that statement, the demon's eye widened. "Really?" he asked with a childish curiosity. "Alrighty then! State your terms, Stanley!" The yellow demon rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to gather his thoughts together before he blurted out something stupid.

 

     Stan cleared his throat and began to speak. “My nephew’s wife just gave birth about,” he checked the watch on his wrist, “a half hour ago. To twins, a boy and a girl. The girl is healthy and strong for an infant, the boy, however, is… is extremely sick. The doctor’s, they told us he wouldn’t… that he wouldn’t survive the night. That he has a hole in his heart and fluid in his lungs. He’s on that freaking life-support machine, but he won’t last long on that contraption. He’s-” Stan choked, tears brimming his lower eyelid, “He’s gonna _die_ , Cipher. I can’t let another one go. I just can’t.” The last words were whispered, almost to himself.

 

     Stan looked up at the demon, only to find him staring at him. “And?”

“‘And?’ What? That’s it Cipher, that’s the story!”

“And what exactly do you want me to do about it? You didn’t give that information to me.”

“Heal him! Fix his heart! Drain the fluids in his lungs! Something! Anything!”

Bill was quiet for a bit, thinking over the deal. “Okay Stanford. I’ll make the deal with you, but,” Stan sighed, he knew this part was coming, “What will you give me in return?”

 

     Stan was quiet for a while, and Bill was getting annoyed. Stan’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke on his head. “Argh!” Stan complained, “What?”

“Did you hear me? I said-”

“I know what you said!”

“Well-?”

“What do you want?”

The demon kicked back his legs and floated around in a lazy circle, and folded his arms behind his back. “Well-” he started slowly, “I could take a life for a life, though… I don’t see _my_ benefit in that, so- scratch that one. Oh! Maybe your soul! Hmmm… Nah, forget that one too.” Bill hummed thoughtfully, covering his eye with a clawed hand. He floated silently in a spot for a while, thinking about all of his options. Suddenly, he snapped his and pointed at Stan, staring at him with a great fierceness. “I’ve got it!” Stan looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Well, what is it then?”  

“A toy!”

“A toy?”

“Yes! It’s perfect! It will last me a long time, it will give me the energy I need, and it’ll never get boring!”

“Alrighty then, uh…” Stan scratched the back of his neck, “What kind of toy do you want?”

 

     Bill made an indecisive noise, to which Stan responded with an exasperated one. “Cipher.” He said sternly.

“You know what, Stanley? I’ll collect the toy later. The one I want isn’t made yet.”

“Fine, fine, fine. So do we have a deal?” Stan stuck his hand out towards the demon. Bill’s eye curved upwards in an invisible grin and took Stan’s hand in his. “Oh yes we do.”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     Thunder rolled across the terrain of the forest as Stan trekked his way back to the hospital. Rain poured from the dark grey clouds that hanged ominously in the sky, drenching him from head to toe. His arms were wrapped around his chest in hopes that some sort of heat would come from the action. Dragging his feet through the muddy earth, Stan looked up from the ground to check his surroundings. He saw a break in the tree line, indicating the end of the coppice. Quickening his pace slightly, he walked towards the break with a great determination.

 

     As soon as Stan’s foot hit the pavement, his world turned into an all-too-familiar grey-scaled version. Groaning in frustration, he balled his fists and looked around for the triangular nuisance. “Cipher!” he barked, “What’s the meaning of this?” He heard no reply, and his anger spiked. He brought his hand up to his forehead and dragged it down, elongating his facial features. “I gotta wake myself up” he mumbled to himself. Pinching his arm and torso, he tried to wake up from the shock or pain but to no avail. He sighed in defeat and sat down on the greyed curb and covered his eyes with his hand.

 

     “Wow, you sure gave up easier than expected. Kinda disappointing, if you ask me, but that doesn’t really matter.” A high pitched voice traveled through the air, echoing throughout the mindscape. Slowly, Stan removed his hand from his eyes and turned his head, looking for the yellow triangle. When he didn’t see him, Stan replaced his handto its former place. A tsking noise filled the silence and was followed by his voice once again. “Geez, not even a word? I guessed that a few of your choice foul words would have made their appearance by now. Are you even mad? I can see some red outlining your being, but definitely not enough for you to be ‘mad’.” Stan rolled his eyes. “I saw that!” Bill’s voice exclaimed, “Even though your hand is covering your eyes, I still saw that.” He exclaimed as-a-matter-of-factly.  “Why are you doing this Cipher?” Stan asked. “Aha! He speaks!”

“That didn’t answer my question.”    

“I’m just playing with you.”

“We both know that’s not true, demon.”

“Yah, well that doesn’t mean that you’ll get the answer that is necessarily ‘true’ ya know.”

“Cipher.”

“Stanley.” A pause.

“At least show yourself. I feel weird talking to thin air.”

“Oh, Stanley! You wound me! You mean to tell me you can’t have a conversation with me unless I’m visible? What a shame. I thought your intellect was greater than that, but _C’est la vie._ ” A bright light reached out into the depths of the forest as the voice took form once again. Cautiously, Stan removed his hand from its place over his eyes and was met with the glowing yellow triangle. 

 

    An exasperated sigh left his mouth before he even had the chance to stop it, earning a glare from the demon. “Do I _bore_ you, Stanley?” His anger slowly crept into each word, like venom making its way to the heart. Stan looked up at Bill with a deadpanned stare. “After I _saved_ your great nephew from death! I could _very easily_ take his _new_ lung _and_ heart away, leaving him to die! I could slice his throat in the middle of the night without so much as a _scream_ from his puny, little mouth! Hell, I could possess you and make you kill the brat yourself!” The threats poured from the demon and with each one his color changed from bright yellow to a murderous red. His once white eye, now turned black glared down at Stan, truthfully scaring him.

 

     “ _But. I. Won’t._ ”

Stan let out the breath he had been holding in pure relief. “You know _why_ Stanley? Because _I’m nice._ I took a _lung_ and a _heart_ from a _perfectly healthy child_ because I wanted to _help you!”_ Stan was frozen in his place, eyes wide with utter terror. “You know what Stanley? Maybe… I’ll take _him_ instead of some petty toy. I’ll _teach_ him. _Discipline_ him _. Parent him_. Keep him as my own person slave. I did, after all, save his life. It’s the least _he_ owes me.” Bill tapped his “chin” with a black claw, humming at the thought. “Cipher.” Stan warned. “ _Cipher._ Is that the _only word in your walnut-sized brain!_ C’mon! I _know_  you want to shout at me! Throw a _punch_ at me! Make me feel a small _fraction_ of what I made _you feel over the past eighteen years!”_

 _“No!_ I _won’t_ stoop down to your level! Stop trying to manipulate me! My actions, m-my actions here won’t bring _him_ back, and you know that for a fact!” Tears gathered on the edge of his eye lid, threatening to spill over.

 

     _“Fine.”_  Bill grumbled as he returned to his normal yellow self. “If you won’t be so _easily_ manipulated, maybe I’ll find another simple-minded human to mess with.” The demon turned his back to Stan and raised his hand, poised to snap. “Cipher! I won’t let you do that!” Stan reached out his hand as if to stop him. In response, Bill just hummed with interest. “Really? And how will _you_ stop me? Hmm?”

“Because I- Because…” Stan paused, thinking hard and fast for _any_ reason to stop him. “Because I forbid you!” With that, Bill turned around, looked Stan with an eye that slowly turned black as his body turned red again.

     Bill grabbed Stan’s collar and forced him to look him in the eye. “You,” the demon’s voice was low and unmistakably irritated, “ _forbid_ me? _You_ forbid _me?”_   Bill barked with sharp laughter, never taking his eye off of the man. “Oh, that’s _rich_ Stanley. You honestly think you have control over _me_ and _my_ actions? You think that a lousy deal make _you_ my _master?_ “Another round of laughter emitted from the triangle. Stan, now out of his shock, was trying to remove the demon’s fist from around his collar, but was struggling to get a grip.

 

     “Why,” Stan choked out, “Why are you doing this?” Bill only laughed at the question. “Oh, that one is _too_ easy!” He exclaimed. He stared smugly into Stan’s eyes, “I’m making my decision.” With a snap, the demon disappeared and the world returned to normal.

 

~ * * * ~

 

     A groan left Stan’s mouth as he sat up from the mushy ground. He held his head in his hands, trying to relax his growing headache. Exhaling the breath he had been holding, he moved his feet so he could stand up. Upon opening his eyes, he found the world to be far too blurry to be post-sleep grog. Kneeling down on the ground he stood on, he felt for his glasses, grabbed them, and put them on the bridge of his nose. He moved towards the direction of the hospital, grumbling “that damned demon”, and glanced once more at the forest behind him.

 

~ * * * ~

 

     Walking into the hospital soaking wet was not Stan’s best idea. The automated door swung up, letting a burst of wind and a clap of thunder into the lobby as he walked in. Drips of water plunked on the linoleum flooring, drawing the attention of the nurse on duty. Upon laying her bored eyes on him, she shook her head, grabbed something from beneath her desk, motioned him forward, thrusted fabric into his hands and pointed towards the restroom. Huffing, Stan moved into the bathroom and changed into the hospital blue scrubs given to him. While he appreciated the dry, clean clothes, he _did_ mind that they were extremely tacky. With a face of disgust, he moved out of the bathroom and into the lobby. The nurse gave him a look of approval and Stan moved to the elevator and headed to the nursery.

 

     With a ding from the elevator, the doors opened and Stan walked out into the hallway. He walked over to the door marked “436” and opened it cautiously; afraid of what he would see behind it. The scene he was met with was confusing. His nephew, Eric Pines, was talking in a low voice on his cell phone with a look of annoyance etched on his face. His wife lay in her bed crying with a ginger-haired woman on her right, comforting her.  All of it stopped when Stan cleared his throat. Eric’s head snapped up and his wife quieted down, still shaking slightly. “What happened?” Stan asked. His nephew’s face softened and his wife burst into another round of sobs. Eric walked over and pulled Stan aside, saying: “Something… impossible happened while you were gone.”  Stan waited patiently for him to continue, although he knew what he was going to say. “He’s alive.” Eric said softly, timidly, as if he were afraid that if he said it too loud or confidently, it wouldn’t be true. “How is that possible?” Stan asked in disbelief and a hushed voice. Eric shook his head and continued, “The doctors were putting him through another round of tests: needles, blood work, MRI’s, x-rays, you name it. Although they already did all of them, they wanted to do one more test for each method. The, th-the x-ray and MRI were the only tests that came back with a different result. The liquid that was in his lungs wasn’t there anymore, an-and the hole in his heart seemed to have sewn itself back together. It’s a _miracle_. He’s gonna _live_. He’s gonna live! My baby boy is going to live!” Tears started pouring out of the side of Eric’s eyes and the complete and utter joy of having his child live took control. He looked over at his wife who was still crying but was smiling all the same and he walked over to join her.

 

     Stan looked happily at the scene before him. His nephew and his wife were happy and their twins would live to see tomorrow.   He turned and walked out of the room and went over to the nursery window and looked at the pair of twins in the front row. The girl was sleeping peacefully but the boy had a look of discomfort on his face.  Almost as if he was having a nightmare. Stan smiled down at them. “Don’t worry kids, old Grunkle Stan is gonna protect you. _Both_ of you."     


	2. The Begining of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So, I'm not even sure anyone is going to read this because I haveb't posted in literally three years. BUT here's to trying anyway. ENJOY!  
> (BTW this is not Beta read)

     Dipper woke to the sound of Mabel bounding around their parents’ house.  _21 years old and still has the energy of a twelve year old._  He thought. Groaning, Dipper sat up in his bed and looked around the pig-sty he called his room. Dirty articles of clothing overflowed from the black wicker laundry basket that was stuck between the foot of his bed and his floor-to-ceiling bookcase. The drawers of his wardrobe were open and stuffed with clean tee-shirts and shorts, making it difficult to close them. Loose papers from filled notebooks and busted pens were strewn across the floor, densely collected underneath the old oak desk parallel to his bed.

     The walls, although barely seen because of the detailed sketches and article clippings, were painted a once ugly hunter green color that now reminded him of his summers spent in Gravity Falls. He’d fallen in love with the color ever since his first summer there, it always brought back wonderful memories of the forest and The Mystery Shack.

     Suddenly, his door slammed open making him jump and tearing him from his thoughts. Behind the door stood a crazed looking Mabel. Dipper, still recovering from the heart attack she had given him, stared at her with such a fear she could have been an ax murderer. Before he could even utter a single word, Mabel ran forward and jumped onto his bed, forcing Dipper to tuck his legs underneath himself. She stared intently at him, almost as if she were waiting for Dipper say something.

     He watched her cautiously before he opened his mouth to speak, “Mabel, what are you-” his question was cut short by a single finger pressed in the middle of his lips. Giving Mabel a questioning look, Dipper closed his mouth and stared at her in the same fashion. Content with how he reacted, Mabel sat back on her kneeling legs and cleared her throat. “Brother dear,” she began in a faux British accent, “Are you aware of today’s date?” She studied his face and saw the bewildered expression that was etched on his face. She sighed and mumbled, “No, of course you don’t. Well, I am pleased to inform you that our lovely parents have allowed the both of us to return to Gravity Falls!” With the last words, she pumped her fists in the air and flopped back onto the bed happily, a large smile stretching across her face.

     She looked up at Dipper and her smile grew wider as she saw the mix of emotions that went through him all ending in a dorky grin. He grabbed Mabel’s hand, pulled her into a sitting position and held her in a hug. After releasing her from his grasp, he bounced out of his bed and ran over to the nearest drawer. He pulled out jeans, shorts, and tee shirts and threw them over to Mabel, and then moved over to his closet and took out even more clothing, adding them to the ever-growing pile on his bed. Mabel folded his clothing into nice, neat piles while Dipper looked for a duffle bag to put them in. Finding one, he walked over to his bed and quickly stuffed it full of the fabrics. Finishing rather quickly, he sat back down on his bed, looked over at Mabel, and gave her another grin. “Our last summer.” Mabel breathed out.

     “I know. Weird, isn’t it? Looking back on all of them, it seems like we’ve been taking it all for granted. And, now? Now it’s our last summer, and well…” Dipper trailed off, his mind caught in the memories of past summers.  Each memory brought a feeling of safety and welcome-ness, bringing another smile onto Dipper face. He looked over to his twin and saw the same look dancing across her face. A few more moments of silence passed when Mabel suddenly jumped off the bed and bounded out of his room.

Dipper watched with confusion as she ran down the steps, wondering what she was doing. He was about to call out her name, when he heard the sound of footfalls on the wooden steps. She reached the top, walked into the room, and slammed the door behind her. She spun around and giggled, watching her twin with a sparkling eye, hands folded behind her back. “Mabel,” Dipper began, “What are you doing? Why do you look like that? What did you do?” She only responded with another giggle as she bounced on the tips of her feet. Dipper watched her moves carefully, trying to find out what she was up to, when a car alarm sounded, making his heart jump up to his throat.

     Mabel laughed childishly at her twin’s reaction as he tried to block the noise out with his palms. Stopping as soon as I started, the alarm was silenced, ending in two short beeps. Dipper cautiously removed his hands from his ears and looked at Mabel with a mix of confusion and annoyance. “What was  _that?!”_   He nearly screamed, Mabel only smiled sweetly. “Why, I haven’t the slightest idea, brother dear.” She said with a feigned innocence. “Come on, Dip!” She laughed, “Grab your bag and get downstairs, slow poke. Mom said she wanted us to get there before dark and it’s already noon.”

“Alright, alright.” He said, “I’ll be down in a minute, just let me grab a few more things.”

“Okay, but be downstairs and outside in five minutes, mister. I want to show you something before we leave.”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     Dipper’s mouth fell open as soon as he stepped out the door. “Ta-da!” Mable thrusted her hands upwards, releasing glitter and confetti from them and into the air. Behind her sat a brand new, onyx black CR-Z that shone brightly in the Californian sun. Dipper stood in awe of the vehicle, stuttering over the simple sentence he wanted to say. “Wha-… Why-… How th-… Mabel! Is that… is that o-our car?” Mabel nodded quickly, a smile dancing on her lips. “Yessiree! Mom told me it arrived this morning before either one of us were awake, and since I was the first one up,  _I_  got the privilege of seeing it  _first_! Plus! It’s fully paid for, thanks to our parents’ jobs, and,” Mabel flipped a plastic red card out of her back pocket, “We have a gas card!”

     “This is… amazing!” Dipper exclaimed, smiling as he walked around the shining car, and looked up at Mabel to see she was sporting the same grin. “I know right? We don’t have to take that shitty bus anymore to see our beloved Grunkles! It’s the best new I’ve heard since Harry Potter is getting another movie.”

Dipper laughed at that, nodding in agreement. He ghosted his hands over the glossy paint and turned to Mabel with a question on his tongue, but before he could even utter a syllable, she cut him off. “Now, I know what you’re about to ask, bro-bro. Whose driving this beauty, right? Well, I decided I want to be the passenger on this trip and take tourist-y pictures to put in my scrapbook, and we both know that you would take  _good_ pictures. So, Lord Dippington, you are driving this car to Gravity Falls."

He beamed at his sister, words failing him for the fourth time today, and ran up to her to hug her tightly. After a while she pushed him back, a smile playing at her lips, and swiftly tossed Dipper the keys. He caught them easily and practically jumped around and opened the car door, sliding onto the tan fabric inside and gripping the steering wheel lovingly. “Alright, lover boy, I love our new car too, but we still have to pack our stuff into the trunk of her.” Mabel said while she leaned on the car’s frame. Dipper looked at her puzzlingly. “Her?” he asked.

     “Yup! I decided to take the liberty of making our car a she. Though… I don’t have a name for her yet…”

     “How about Isra? Ya know, Turkish for freedom? I think it would be rather symbolic, considering this is our first car and all.”

     “Isra… I like it! It’s perfect!”

     “Well now that that’s settled, let’s load up our stuff.”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     It took maybe twenty minutes for the entirety of their bags to be organized and put into the trunk nicely. When it was all over and done with, the twins moved towards their respective sides of the car and gracefully slid into the seats. Dipper let out a sigh of accomplishment, and Mabel looked over at him and shared a heartwarming smile with him. He then took the keys out of him pocket and turned the engine of the car on, enjoying the gentle purr of the engine before buckling his seatbelt. He put both of his hands on the wheel and looked over at Mabel with a lop-sided grin. “Ready, Mabes?”

Mabel grinned back at him and nodded her head, “Let’s go home.”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     Mabel watched as their house faded into the distance through the rearview mirror. “Gravity Falls,” she said, looking at Dipper’s elated expression, “Here we come.” He finished. He looked over at her for a second, smiled, and then looked back at the road. The pavement and surrounding buildings blurred together as the car sped up a hill, heading towards the highway exit. With the clicking noise of the blinker, the car eased its way into the right turn, straightened out and sped up, meeting the proper speed for a national highway. “We’ll be there by 7:00 tonight,” Dipper stated, “Wanna text someone to let them know? Wendy? Soos? Pacifica?”

     “Sure! I’ll call Paz now!” Mabel replied enthusiastically, feeling around for her phone. Finding it, she quickly unlocked it, dialed Pacifica’s number, and waited semi-patiently for the other end to pick up. After about four rings, a voice broke through the repetitive noise.  _Hello?_

     “Paz?... Hey!... Yah, on our way now, actually… Dipper said around seven-ish… Yah, would you tell St-… Oh! Are you sure?... Uh… yah! That’d be great! We’d love to!... Uh-huh!... Okay then see you soon!... Love you too.”

     Mabel ended the call with the biggest grin on her face. Dipper glanced over at her with a puzzled expression. “What was that all about?”

Mabel, still in her dazed state, replied,“Huh? Oh! Paz invited us to her family’s new restaurant!”

     “Why?”

     “Why not?”

     “Both of us? I mean, if it was just you, I’d understand, but  _both_  of us?”

     “Yup, she said both of us. But, now that you say it, it  _is_ a little weird that she’s inviting both of us. No offense.” Dipper waved the statement off dismissively.

     “Well, we can cross that bridge when we get to it.” He said, returning his focus to the road. “And did the Northwest Family  _really_ need another restaurant? Don’t they have, like, fifteen chains already?”

     “Well yes,  _but_   _this_  particular restaurant is just on the outskirts of Gravity Falls so that it caters more toward the ‘lower class’ as her dad put it.”

     “What’s the name of it?”

     “Uh… North by Northwest, I think.” Dipper burst into laughter, causing Mabel to snap her attention to him. ”What?”

     “I’m sorry, but, oh my god. That is the most egotistical name they could name their restaurant.”

Dipper continued to laugh at the name of the restaurant’s name, even after Mabel began to hit his arm.

     “Regardless of the name, Dip,” Mabel began after his laughing died down, “you still have to go  _and_  you have to wear…”

     “Don’t say it.”

     “A…”

     “Mabel, I swear to god, I will turn this car around and bring us back home.”

     “Suit!”

     “Fuck that.”

     “Dip-dop. It’s a fancy-shmancy restaurant. You have to, at least,  _try.”_

     "But, Mabel, I didn’t even bring a shirt and tie with me, let alone an entire suit!”

     “I’m  _sure_  Pacifica has  _something_  you could wear, right?”

Dipper sighed in response and nodded his head, “I’m sure she does.”

     “Great! So, problem solved! Now, Lord I’m-all-grumpy-now, it’s time for a mini-emergency-totally necessary- ultra important- karaoke party!”

     Dipper cracked a smile at Mabel’s excitement as she looked through the select few CD’s they brought with them. Suddenly, she gasped with pure joy, causing Dipper to jerk the car slightly. “DISNEY!” she exclaimed, “Oh my jeebus! I  _forgot_  we bought this!” She cracked the case open and slid the glistening disc into the CD player. The music started and immediately, both Dipper and Mabel started to hum along with the familiar tune.

     “Boys and girls of every age,” Mabel started, smiling as she sung the words.

     “Wouldn’t you like to see something strange?” Dipper continued.

     “Come with us and you will see,”

     “This, our town, of Halloween!”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     By the time the welcome sign for Oregon came into view, the twins were in hysterics. Belting out the lyrics of Disney songs both old, and new, barely paying attention to their surroundings. “And then I’ll brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my- Dipper!” Mabel hit Dipper’s arm, causing the car to swerve, resulting in her receiving his full attention, “What?” he asked.

     “We’re in Oregon! I just saw the sign! We’re home!”

     “Ugh.  _Finally_! I feel like my foot’s gonna snap off!” Dipper glanced down at the digital clock on the dashboard, six-thirty-eight. “Twenty-two more minutes” he said, practically to himself, “Twenty-two more minutes and we’ll be home.”

     Twelve minutes passed before Mabel even began to talk again. She was too preoccupied with looking for the “Welcome to Gravity Falls” sign to even think about anything else. As she looked, she bounced in her seat, making the car jump with her, and then, suddenly, she squealed with utter delight. “Dip! Dip! Dip! Look!” Dipper slowed the car down to see the welcome sign coming into view. It was bigger than he remembered, almost the size of a billboard actually. When the sign was close enough to see fully, Dipper pulled over and parked the car. Mabel jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to the sign, taking it all in. Dipper walked up next to her, and saw tears rolling down her cheeks and her hands clasped over her mouth. He followed her gaze and looked at the welcome sign as well, gasping at what saw. The “Welcome to Gravity Falls” sign had been altered, with words added to the original phrasing. The sign now said “Welcome Back to Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel!” The giant words were surrounded by signatures from, what looked like, every citizens’ name. Some names even had notes attached to them.

_Welcome home you dorks. Love you guys ~Wendy,_

_Yo dudes! We’re so glad to have our hambones home again! ~Soos and Melody,_

_Hey you little gremlins. Glad your back and all that junk. You both better be working this summer. Just because this is your last summer, doesn’t mean you can take advantage of it. Love you Brats. ~Grunkle Stan._

A stupid smile as plastered on Dipper’s face and tears were steadily streaming down Mabel’s cheeks, a smile taking up her face as well. He bumped his twin’s shoulder, “C’mon,” he said, “The quicker we get back to the car, the quicker we actually get to see those guys.” She nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks, and then smiled at her brother. “Yah, let’s go.”

 

~ * * * ~

 

     By the time the twins pulled into the gravel filled parking lot, the sun had set enough to allow a blood-red light to filter through the trees in the surrounding forest. The relative silence of the woods was interrupted as the crunching sound of rock under tires filled the air, causing nearby birds to cry out and flee from their respective trees. The engine of the car silenced and the two doors opened simultaneously, filling the air with the sound of laughter. “Dip-dop!” Mabel gasped from laughter, “You  _cannot_  be serious!”

     Dipper smiled and let a chuckle pass his lips, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. “Serious as a heart-attack, I’m afraid.”

     “I refuse to believe that you  _actually_  did that!”

     “What?! Oh, come on! I can do something awesome! I’m capable of it!”

     “Okay mister, your definition of “awesome” is different than that of the rest of the humanity.”

     “And why is it that  _jumping off a freaking cliff is not awesome?”_

     “Because the whole story is a total lie!”

     “Is not!”

     “Is too!”

     “Why? Why can’t a  _bear_  be in the  _forest_  area near our house?”

     “Well Mister Zoologist, bears do-”

     “Hey Gremlins!”

     A gruff voice mixed with the playful banter of the younger twins, ultimately cutting them off. Mabel’s eyes grew wide as she stared at her brother’s face, which was sporting a smirk as his eyes focused on someone behind her. She turned quickly on her heel and gaped at the sight of her Grunkle. “Grunkle Stan!” She screamed and ran forward, surging towards the elder man. Stan tried to brace himself, but to no avail, as when Mabel reached him, she tackled him, causing both to fall over onto the ground. “Mabel, sweetheart,” He groaned as she tightened her grip around him, “Please, loosen your hold, you’re gonna break one of my ribs or somethin’. I’m not as sturdy as I was before.”

     “Bull shit.” Mabel mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, tightening her grip even more as if he would disappear if she let go. There was a low chuckle that emitted from their Grunkle as he wrapped his arms around his niece.

     “Yeah,” he said with a sigh and a smile on his face, “You called my bluff. I’ve missed you.  _Both_  of you. Dipper, get over here and help an old man up.”

     Dipper smiled and moved to grasp the elder man’s extended hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all so much for reading! Let me know how I did in the comments! Thanks :3 And as always you can contact me through my tumblr thetruthcannotbegrasped

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Whelp. BYE!  
> Oh! I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, say so in the comments. And if you have a tumblr leave your username with the message. If you don't have one, make sure you have an account on archive. We can talk there.


End file.
